monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Harpy
The Queen Harpy is the ruler of the harpies close to Happiness Village. Because harpies need to reproduce to survive, the Queen Harpy ordered her fellows to kidnap men from Happiness Village and mate with them; she was generally against that idea, but knowing the men would instantly refuse, the Queen had no other option other than extinction. Luka aids the women in Happiness Village and sets out to defeat the Queen of the Harpies. She does not fight seriously (although she doesn’t fight “in a sloppy way” either), and Luka overcomes her. He then summons the human women to raid the village, but the Queen Harpy refuses to give up the kidnapped men. Before Luka can seal her, the kidnapped men rush to the Queen Harpy’s side and defend her, revealing that they were only taken for reproduction purposes. Nightfall comes, and the humans and harpies come to a conclusion: the harpies will no longer kidnap men and the women will send men from their village to marry harpies, in return the harpies must help with Happiness Village’s farming and beekeeping. The next morning, the humans and harpies wish Luka and Alice goodbye and good luck on their journey of creating coexistence. As they prepare to leave, the Queen Harpy stops them, indirectly asking Alice if she is the Monster Lord, but Alice merely replies that she is just a traveling gourmet. The Queen Harpy understands and does not ask for further details, leaving Luka dumbfounded. Monsterpedia Entry “Reigning over the other harpies as their Queen, her dignity and strength cannot be matched by other harpies. Not only does she excel in physical and magical strength, but also in her ability to reproduce. To be able to have as many children as possible, her sexual organs are specialized to wring out a large amount of semen as quickly as possible. Her specialized vagina has bump-like projections covering her soft walls. The stimulation will quickly force her partner to inseminate her. Continuous ejaculations aren’t rare, either. Once a man has a taste of the Queen’s vagina, it’s likely they will be made a prisoner of the pleasure it can bring. When the Queen picks a mating partner, it is said that the mating will continue for three full days. Forcing 100 ejaculations at a minimum in this time, she is able to conceive over a dozen children. It seems as though she is hesitating over something, and is putting out barely half of her power. Normally a Hero would not stand a chance against her.” Attacks Harpy Footjob: Normal attack, will trigger a leg bukkake on losing. Harpy Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Feather Massage: Normal attack, will trigger a wing bukkake on losing. Royal Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger a chest bukkake on losing. *Throw Down: Triggers bind status and leads to Royal Insertion on the next turn. *Royal Insertion: Binded attack. Follows Throw Down and leads to Royal Pussy or Royal Pumping on the next turn. Royal Pussy: Binded attack, will trigger an internal and crotch bukkake on losing. Royal Pumping: Binded attack, will trigger an internal and crotch bukkake on losing. *Royal Invitation: Stance attack that forces a counter attack if attacked while it’s in effect. Happiness Rondo: Counter attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up if Royal Invitation is in effect. Will trigger an internal and crotch bukkake on losing. Battle Overview Compared to the harpies before her, the Queen’s combat abilities are far superior. She also does not attempt to evade, as thus Luka does not need to wait for her to bind him. As an early boss there is not much that can be done apart from Attacking and using Demon Decapitation. She has a variety of attacks in her normal stance, and she has options when binding too. Once in a bind it will be nigh impossible to escape, however she can be attacked before she uses Royal Insertion to score a critical hit and escape. The real clincher is Royal Invitation which is her counter stance: her feathers rise up around her. Luka must Wait or Guard two turns otherwise using any attack will be reversed into a one-hit KO with Happiness Rondo which is an instant follow-up technique. Other than that, the battle is straight forward. Once Luka loses all his HP the Queen Harpy will take him into her to mate with him, entrancing him and turning him into a willing mating partner much like the rest of the male villagers. Evaluation ”Was mating with the Queen Harpy amazing? Drowning in lust and tossing away your mission...how miserable. The Queen Harpy is a very powerful enemy. You will need to collect SP and use you best moves if you want to win. Like with the other harpies, you need to time your attacks carefully if you want to hit. Moreover, if you attack at bad time, she will counterattack. Make sure you pay attention to avoid this. It is a long fight, but if you pay attention you should be able to win. Now go, oh brave Luka. Show the power of your justice to the leader of the Harpies.” Trivia *The only way to escape her bind after Royal Insertion is by using the Request command to select an attack that doesn’t use the bind status. This is possible due to her normal bind attacks not being instant follow-up techniques. *Despite being a counterattack, Happiness Rondo is available in the Request menu and does not need Royal Invitation to trigger it. *Unlike the Harpy or Harpy Twins, the Queen Harpy does not attempt to dodge Luka’s attacks, remarking that “a Queen wouldn’t fight in such a sloppy way”. *Queen Harpy is the highest leveled monster native to the Ilias Continent. Gallery queenharpycounter.png|Queen Harpy readying for a counter attack after using “Royal Invitation”. queenharpy2.png Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Happiness Village Category:Harpies Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1